


Inexperienced

by ryouku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: There wasn’t anything wrong with wanting to move their relationship along - Felix just had no idea exactly how intoxicating Annette could really be.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Inexperienced

She was straddling his lap while he sat up against the wall, comfortable in his bed, when she spoke up. He didn’t know what had gotten into her - a moment ago they were just kissing slowly, enjoying each other’s presence, and now he had to try and comprehend what had been mentioned. 

“You— You want to do what now?” He sputtered out, cheeks becoming a dark crimson color from her confession. Surely he misheard her, right?

“I said I want to go down on you. You know, give you a blowjob? I think it’d be fun and I’ve been thinking a lot about giving you one.” She giggled at the end, amused at how much he blushed in comparison to her. Especially at how blunt she had been about this. Except, how long  _ has  _ she been thinking about this? They’ve only had one official date so far. And Felix admittedly hasn’t given much thought about having sex with Annette. At least not yet. He didn’t like thinking too far ahead yet. He didn’t want to place forth any expectations. He just wanted them to take their time with each other. 

They were both inexperienced too - they had confessed that from the beginning. But he was still nervous. What if he wasn’t good enough for her? Not up to her expectations? Hell, he was still surprised sometimes that they were even dating. Gah. He’s getting too much into his own head. 

“Felix?” 

He snapped out of it and gazed back at Annette who was now frowning, concerned she said something wrong. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want—“ 

“No. No it’s—“ He took a deep breath, realizing then just how fast his heart was racing. “It’s just.. new. But yeah. Sure. Let’s do it.” 

And quickly enough, they were kissing again and Annette deepened it, all while guiding his hand to her covered breast. His eyes widened then, having not expected it. Again, why wasn’t he expecting any of this? Was it because it was all so new to him? Before Annette came along, he never gave sex a thought. But once she reassured him that she wanted to be touched that way, he relaxed. 

Until she grinded her hips against him and he let out a quiet moan. Damn it. He was getting hard and she was teasing him. Since when did she become so bold? And when did he start growing hard? Spirits, she was working some sort of magic on him. 

“O-Oh—“ She was blushing this time, feeling Felix’s hard on press against her thigh. So she  _ was  _ arousing him after all. And it was arousing her too. Wondering how he’d feel inside her was a thought that came to her mind and she felt a shiver go down her spine. Except, she wasn’t quite ready for that yet. And Felix might faint if she asked him to fuck her anyway. 

He was holding back from touching her, unsure what to do with his hands and she could tell, so she guided his hand to her ass next and he hit his head back against the wall as a result. This was all so much. She felt so incredible in his hands. And he was already so  _ hard.  _

“You can squeeze my ass, Fe, it’s okay.” A giggle had slipped out from watching his reaction. And goodness, she’d be the only one to really see him react in such ways like this. “I know you sneak glances at it here and there— Oh—!” She let out a squeak when he  _ did  _ squeeze her ass then, body heating up. 

Spirits, they were beginning to get handsy, weren’t they?

They quickly decided that he should stand against the bed and she would go down on her knees for best measure. His shirt was discarded and his erection was tenting in his sleep pants. He was blushing deeply, huffing out as she pulled them down, a wet spot visible on the front of his boxers which he found to be embarrassing. But Annette loved seeing that. Only she could have this affect on him. And Felix couldn’t look at her. He was feeling overwhelmed already. He feels like he can burst at any moment because of Annette. Was it normal to feel this way? There was absolutely no way he could ask Sylvain this sort of question. He’d just get the teasing of a lifetime and get irritated as a result. Or Sylvain could be genuine with him too - tell him what he knows. Ugh wait, goodness. Why was he thinking of  _ Sylvain  _ of all people at this time? He should— 

His focus quickly went back to the matter at hand, feeling himself become free of any restraints and glanced down at Annette. 

Oh goddess, she was eye level with his cock—

“Why are you staring at it like that?” He  _ could _ get used to the sight of her being this close to him but it also felt like this could only happen in his wildest dreams. And well.. 

“You’re bigger than I expected.” She said casually as she wrapped a hand around him, curious. He was at average size and thick, but truth be told, Felix never really focused on something like the size of his dick. He had more important things to focus on. But now..

Annette gave him an experimental stroke from his base to tip and he took a deep breath. It was already feeling so different from his own hand. And he could feel the precum dribbling from the tip. Damn it. 

“..!” He gasped and had to grip onto the edge of the mattress when he suddenly felt her tongue press against his tip, licking up the precum and tasting him. That was definitely a new feeling.  _ ‘Collect yourself, Felix. Don’t look like an ass. Or act like one.’  _ He thought to himself, trying to keep himself together as Annette continued to touch him curiously.

“Oh—!” Her lips wrapped around his tip as he felt the warmth surrounding it. He was staring up at the ceiling, chest rising with each breath, still unable to glance down at the sight of his dick in her mouth. There was a throaty groan as she took more of him in her mouth as her hand remained wrapped around his base. 

“Annette—“ He finally glanced down, his face flush from arousal. He brushed her hair back from her face and when she glanced up and made eye contact with him, he swore he could have finished right there and then. But he was better than that. “You’re.. beautiful.” He whispered out. He never thought he’d see such a sight before him. And it made his cock throb in her mouth. 

He held back from thrusting his hips, watching her get used to his size, relaxing her jaw, and experimenting with what was most comfortable for her. He shuddered when her tongue trailed the underside of his length and he felt the dribble of precum form on his tip again. Has he ever had this much precum before? Usually when he masturbated it was quick and he never studied himself to that extent. He didn’t care for it nor did he really have the time. Orgasms only happened if his dick would absolutely not go down. With Annette now in the picture, it might be a different story. 

He had been taken out of his train of thought again when she started stroking him as she stuck her pretty tongue out to lick up his precum. He was doing his best to be patient, but he was so horny and throbbing and leaking from her touches. And her little moans every time she tasted his precum made him shiver. Gods, he wanted to hear more of her. Eventually. 

“Annette..” He breathed out when she started stroking him at a faster pace. “I’m not gonna last if you keep that up..” Because he wasn’t sure if that was the exact way he wanted to finish. He wasn’t even sure where  _ she  _ wanted him to finish. 

But she was relentless. Annette had picked up a steady pace and kept her eyes on him. There was drool dripping down her chin and his hand kept its place in her hair. 

“Annette..” He groaned out, bucking his hips suddenly. And she wasn’t ready for that. 

It made her gag and she had to pull back, coughing. 

“Crap, are you okay—? I didn’t mean to.” He cursed to himself feeling the cold air on his cock, focusing his attention on Annette. And he felt relieved when she nodded. 

“Not used to it. It’s okay. Just warn me, silly.” She pinched his butt playfully as she kissed his tip again. “But for now, hold back? This is still new and I don’t want to hurt you. I’m going to take you back into my mouth now.” And all he could do was nod. How pathetic was he? 

And he moaned softly when he felt the wet heat of her mouth once again. Annette definitely wasn’t holding back this time, bobbing her head and hallowing her cheeks. His knees were bucking, grip tight in her hair. He couldn’t look at her anymore, it was too much. His eyes shut as he hung his head back and panted. The heat was pooling in his stomach and he knew what was about to happen. Except, Felix had gotten so lost into the moment that he didn’t get a chance to warn her and released into her mouth with a throaty moan. 

Feeling the first spurt of cum hit the back of her throat caught Annette by surprise, eyes widening and absolutely not prepared. She pulled back as he was mid-orgasm and felt him cum onto her face, closing her eyes as she stroked him to completion. Felix realized then and glanced down as the last of his cum was stroked out of him. 

“Fucking hell. I didn’t mean—“ But  _ goddess  _ the sight of his cum on her face should not be having this affect on him. It made his body feel hot and.. she was licking her lips? 

Oh spirits, she was. She ran a finger through some of the cum on her cheek and brought it to her lips to taste. 

“Next time warn me so I can taste more of you. Or cover my face entirely. I don’t mind either one.” She gave him a playful wink and he knew right there and then, she was going to be the end of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing this pair and it was fun to write something somewhat different. I hope you enjoyed and kudos and comments are always deeply appreciated <3


End file.
